Vezendi
Character Description Vezendi is usually seen with a bold, sassy smirk on her face. She's a spunky girl with a thrill for adventure, and can be quite fiery when her temper is roused. Her short-cropped red hair is often in a state of disarray, yet the look suits her audacious attitude perfectly. She spends most of her time travelling aimlessly, searching for challenge and competition. It's quite common to find her in a tavern, ale in hand, boasting about her recent kills. She has a rather high opinion of herself and her abilities, stemming from a copious amount of confidence. Her fearless nature may be fueled by impulse and determination, however she is undoubtedly skilled enough to hold her own. The problems arise when she foolishly steps into danger without a second thought, or unwisely underestimates her foe. She'll be the first to rush into a thorny situation and only stop to think afterwards. Impatience is not a trait one would normally associate with a hunter, yet she h as an abundance of it. Vezendi has always loved the colour red, and it has become something of a trademark with her. She prefers to wear only crimson clothing, and even her pets are only ever red hued. She's always accompanied by her fierce raptor who goes by the name of Carnage. The two have a bit of an odd relationship; it's more of a mutual respect than actual love or friendship. As such, Carnage is still quite untame and feral, and only Vezendi can keep him in check. She's been known to forget about him at times which leads to awkward confrontations with others due to his vicous nature. Despite her overall carefree attitude, Vezendi does have a ruthless side when engaged in battle. She finds a certain sadistic pleasure when eliminating those who stand in her way, and loves the feel of a dagger slicing through flesh. She's known to keep 'mementos' of those she has slain, such as a pelt or a hide. She can be absolutely merciless in a fight when she gets serious, and it would be foolish to underestimate her. Character Biography Vezendi was born on the secluded Darkspear Islands not long before Thrall and the orcs shipwrecked there. Her parents were killed during a skirmish with the murlocs, and so she was raised by the tribe as an orphan. She has little memory of that time as she was merely an infant, and most of her childhood was spent growing up in the Echo Isles. She became a bit of a rebellious teenager and hated how she was looked down on in the tribe as a female. Desperate to prove her strength to the boys her age, she began spending more time in the wild with all manner of beasts; learning to stalk, kill, and rise up as a worthy hunter. A rather vicious raptor ambushed her one day while on the hunt, and she had to fight for her life. The struggle continued for quite some time until both fighters had to acknowledge one another's strength. Though she had no particular fondness for animals, the raptor ended up as Vezendi's first companion. She named him Carnage for his feral attitude, and to this day she is the only one who can keep him in check. He listens to no one but her. These days Vezendi has taken to wandering the lands, seeking out challenging prey and adding to her pelt collection. She's highly skilled with a dagger and enjoys skinning the beasts that she slays. Out of Character Notes This page is a work in progress! Right now I'm mostly just jotting down ideas for her character. I'll polish it as I go, so think of this as a rough draft. :) Category:Horde Category:Horde Biographies